Midvale
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe Supergirl | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = Metropolis | locale = | residents = Alex Danvers; Eliza Danvers; Kara Danvers; Jeremiah Danvers | poi = Danvers residence; Midvale Orphanage | 1st = ''Adventure Comics'' #233 }} Midvale is a fictional town featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Superman family of comic titles and was the base of operations for his Kryptonian cousin, Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl. Midvale first appeared in a Superboy story in ''Adventure Comics'' #233 in February, 1957 in a story titled "Joe Smith, Man of Steel". The location also appeared on the 2015 CBS television series Supergirl. Description Midvale was a small suburban town located on the outskirts of Metropolis. Several years ago, a Kryptonian rocket ship landed in Midvale earning the attention of the city's chosen son, Superman. Superman investigated the rocket and was shocked to discover that its sole occupant was a young Kryponian female, Kara Zor-El. Not only was Kara Kryptonian, but she was also Superman's cousin. Superman agreed to take her on as his secret weapon and gave her the name, Supergirl. He also helped to provide her with a civilian identity, Linda Lee, and registered her at the Midvale Orphanage. During the day, Linda remained at the orphanage befriending other teenagers, including the amorous Dick Malverine. At night however, she shed her brown wig and took to the skies as Midvale's self-appointed "guardian angel". A local engineer named Fred Danvers and his wife, Edna, eventually adopted Linda Lee, but she remained in Midvale for several more years until finally branching out on her own. Supergirl On the CBS television series Supergirl, Midvale was located only a short distance from National City. It was the home of the Danvers family and usually appeared in the series introduction montage, and in various flashback sequences. Points of interest ; Danvers residence: The Danvers residence was the home of the Danvers family on the CBS TV series Supergirl. It was owned by Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, who lived their with their daughter, Alex Danvers, and their adoptive daughter, Kara Danvers. When they were children, Alex and Kara used to enjoy laying on the roof of the house looking up at the stars. ; Midvale Orphanage: When Kryptonian Kara Zor-El landed on the planet Earth, she met her alien cousin, Kal-El (more popularly known as Superman). Kara wanted to live with Superman, but the hero couldn't risk exposing his secret identity, so he registered her at the Midvale Orphanage. He disguised Kara in a brown pig-tailed wig and she took to using the alias Linda Lee. Superman explained to the Orphanage's headmaster, Mister Dixon, that Linda's parents were killed in a natural disaster and that she was now an orphan. In actuality, both of Kara's birth-parents actually survived their presumed fates, though neither Kara nor Superman realized it at the time. As Linda Lee, Kara lived under the tutelage of Headmistress Miss Hart where she befriended a young orphan boy named Dick Malverne. After an indeterminate period of time, a local couple named Fred and Edna Danvers adopted Linda Lee into their home. Linda began to refer to herself as Linda Lee-Danvers. Secretly however, she still adventured as Superman's secret weapon - Supergirl. Residents DC Universe * Dick Malverne * Edna Danvers * Fred Danvers * Kara Zor-El * Miss Hart * Mister Dixon Supergirl * Alex Danvers * Eliza Danvers * Kara Danvers * Jeremiah Danvers References ---- Category:Metropolis